Ever Fallen In Love?
by somethingaboutthemoon
Summary: Have you ever fallen in love? I mean for real, the whole shebang, fireworks, tears, mood swings, fights, laughter and making her feel the luckiest girl on the planet even though in actual fact you are a bit of a tosser? No? Me either.


Have you ever fallen in love? I mean for real, the whole shebang, fireworks, tears, mood swings, fights, laughter and making her feel the luckiest girl on the planet even though in actual fact you are a bit of a tosser? Me either and I wasn't ever going to, my girlfriends lasted two weeks tops, it's not that I wouldn't have liked to continue dating some of them it's just I knew that they would cling on, 7th year was around the corner and then they would become obsessed with commitment and all that crap. Then on a totally different level there was my father, he was another barrel of joy to contend with, note and reference the sarcasm. Rose Weasley I had always known was different, and she was the first girl ever to break my record, three weeks and two days she lasted, time kind of flew when I was with her and she also had a temper even Voldemort himself would fear, it took me at least four days to come up with something suitable to say but it wasn't as if I didn't try before that, I did... honestly.

* * *

><p>"Rose," I murmured, my shaking hands hidden behind my back, she looked up from her very boring book,<p>

"Yes Scor?" Her big brown eyes staring into the very pit of my soul, making me forget to make even the slightest bit of sense. I dragged one of her hands away from the tattered binding of her book and started playing delicately with her fingers, concentrating hard on her fingertips I spoke softly,

"You are so beautiful."

Beautiful? As if Scorpius Malfoy would ever normally use that word and if there was one time to say that it most certainly wasn't now.

I remember a lot of things about my short romance with Rose Weasley, things I shouldn't remember when you've been with as many as I had, like when I said those four words to her, her lips curled up into the most amazing of smiles, when I kissed her she would sometimes put her tiny hand on my chest and try to push away, then I'd shake my head and I'd feel her grin under my lips and the way her bed sheets mimed the contours of her body, rising and falling as she slept. I shouldn't remember this stuff, give me a week and I will have forgotten, a week; the first week of summer, normally the best week of my life but this year I felt a... let's call it a change in the air.

It was two weeks and three days into our relationship that I next tried, she was flush against my bed, sandwiched between the frame and my body, she was wearing not much and me likewise. Both of us breathing heavily as if the other was our oxygen, our hands in place they most certainly shouldn't have been, just a few layers of cotton away from becoming completely explicit. Normally I was fine keeping my cool around girls but Rose was a different situation entirely, it would be hard to believe five minutes ago I was half was way through the sentence, 'I think we should break up.'

Well maybe I wasn't half way, I said 'I'. But as I did, I fell for it again and looked her right in the eyes, her brown orbs so innocent that I wondered how on earth she ended up with a playboy tosser such as myself. Her eyes shone as she knew what was coming, she didn't however know that for the second time in four days I had lost my train of thought entirely from just looking at her. She looked down at her hands whilst I stared, the space between us not wider than 5cms. Rose was so close I could still feel the heat radiating off her tiny body, her body. I remember how I thought about this in my mind, I tried to divert I really did but as she sat there in front of me I remember thinking about how perfect Rose was and how I was just about to toss her without having my wicked way with the poor girl first,

"Sod it," I mumbled before closing the gap between us, our bodies colliding as she fell back onto the bed, her hair sprawling over the sheets. She kissed me back with almost as much gusto as I'd hit her with, her tears stalled as I kissed every part of her I could manage, sucking away the salty liquid that was rolling down her cheeks.

I hadn't wanted to go all the way with Rose, I might have been nasty but I wasn't that nasty, she was so beautiful, if she had wanted to lose her innocence to someone, she had the pick of the bunch, a very eager bunch but nevertheless a bunch. I hadn't wanted to, but there are some things in life you can't help, I hadn't wanted to date her longer than two weeks but I had, now I was lying over her naked body with her moving awkwardly below me whilst screaming my name as I quickened my pace. She was just so beautiful.

* * *

><p>The day after I had decided I needed to be rid of her, I had already seen a goddess of a Slytherin I wanted to dig my claws into, silky black hair that flowed down to her waist and a dirty glint in her eye. Perfect.<p>

I don't know how long I managed to convince myself I preferred her dark hair to those fiery locks that just yesterday had been splayed across my sheets but it was long enough for me to mask the fact I was internally screaming at the idea of not being able to be with Rose in that sense again.

* * *

><p>So that was how it eventually happened, several steamy making out sessions with the black haired Slytherin later I built up the courage and the ice wall I needed to break it off with Rose, it was obvious when it came down to the time to have the conversation which way it was heading, she might even have twigged I had been seeing another girl behind her back. I am Scorpius Malfoy I do two weeks tops, with exception to Rose Weasley, she has permanently marred my reputation, thinking this and all the dirty thoughts my black haired goddess had put in my mind just moments before I headed off to the library to find my girlfriend of three weeks.<p>

She looked up when I came, noticing the glacial expression in my eyes, she knew, hell even the book she was reading knew,

"Rose, I don't think we can-"

I didn't get lost in her eyes, it was quite the opposite, and instead she whispered, "I'msosorry," before vomiting on my shoes.

I was never getting away I thought, rolling my eyes and waving my wand, the vomit disappeared in the blink of an eye, as did the little colour in Rose's cheeks before she passed out.

I scooped her up into my arms and began the walk to the infirmary. I'd forgotten how light and delicate her whole frame was, the last time I had seen her and properly held her had been during our accidental sex four days ago, but as soon as my skin met hers every tiny memory came rushing back to me, some of them waving tiny red flags that flashed, these were mostly of Rose's frame shaking under mine and her moaning my name. It was in that precise moment I had wanted to kiss her again but I didn't and it wasn't the fact she had sick breath, I am no stranger to girls who got too carried away on shots in clubs and it wasn't that she was currently unconscious that put me off either, I was kind of in favour of the whole, mouth-to-mouth, Scorpius the hero shit, no it wasn't that. It was the fact that today would mark mine and Rose's three week anniversary, I had never been with a girl for so long ever and what worried me was I felt the need to kiss her.

For the next two days Madame Pomfrey gave Rose a sleeping potion, she said Rose had become stressed and had overworked herself this past week, not sleeping enough and working her brain excessively, I wondered if this had anything to do with me.

* * *

><p>I was around when Rose woke up, three weeks and two days since we had started dating, I remembered, it was all I could think about and the weird thing was, it no longer sounded bad. As her eyes fluttered open I immediately fell into the pool, I didn't feel like I was drowning or like should come up for air anytime soon, I felt like I was floating and I was happy to stay there forever, I was comfortable I told myself, nothing more. I was pulled up by her voice, ringing through my head, igniting all my senses. She was so beautiful.<p>

"Scor," she croaked,

"Shhh," I grabbed her hand and started playing with her fingers, she stiffened at my touch and I froze, I knew what was happening before it happened, another reason why I needed to get out now.

"You are bad for me Scor," she croaked, I could hear the tears build up in her throat, she sniffed, "I can't, I won't do this anymore,"

"Uhh," I grunted,

"I'm sorry but I think we should break up,"

And there it was, the second part of my reputation Rose dinted, although this one wasn't public it still hurt, I'd never been dumped before and it hurt. A lot.

She shut her eyes and sighed, "I need you to leave now Scor,"

I got up and walked away

"And please don't come back,"

I stopped at that, without turning round I replied, "and if I do,"

She let out a small sob, "I don't know, just please... don't."

And I left, completely confused and my ego considerably smaller.

She became Rose Weasley, nothing more than a good fuck. Okay so I was kidding myself if I ever thought that but I certainly had moved on. In my own special way, she was called Marisa, when she climaxed I screamed that she was beautiful, she then clung to me, her hair sticking to the sweaty heap we were, she clung on singing my praises. She wasn't beautiful and my release was forced. Well she was beautiful but nothing, no one compared to Rose Weasley.

* * *

><p>I was currently sitting in an armchair at the end of year party, watching the sixth and seventh year girls totter by me in ridiculously short skirts and high heels. So I was enjoying the sight but we don't need to mention that.<p>

The room was full of guys mauling their girlfriends and in some cases their best friend's girlfriends, not cool, and sweat mixed with alcohol creating a rather unusual and unpleasant aroma, this I suppose wasn't the classy part of the party I thought I as peered through the hoards of girls verging on prostitutes to the quieter, possibly more sanitary room where it didn't smell of horny teenagers, sex and booze and the music at least seemed to be at a decent volume. Here I had emotional rock crap blaring out of my ears.

**You spur my natural emotions**

It felt weird coming without a date or even coming without the intention of picking one up, it was a party, this was another of Scorpius Malfoy's rules, but compared to other blokes who looked so desperate you could give them a Hufflepuff and they'd be happy I thought I pulled off the single look quite well.

**Make me feel like dirt (I'm hurt)**

This music was really rubbish I thought, assuming none of the dancers engrossed in their corresponding boy's trousers would mind, I got up and headed towards the muggle music device to change the track.

Then I noticed her, alone in the corner having just shoved off that jerk, Zabini. A very drunk Zabini it appeared. I had a good mind to go over there and knock his intoxicated lights out,

**And if I start a commotion**

Then she spotted me and gave me an ice cold stare, that was when her cousins were looking as soon as that smarmy potter boy turned his head her look turned to one of regret and hurt.

**I run the risk of losing you**

She had me at that and as if she was some sort of magnet I made a beeline for her, just as her cousin approached her from the other side, she turned and grinned at him, holding out her arms he spun her around,

"I can't believe you Rosie!" he yelled over the blasting music, "not only do you date Malfoy for longer than he ever has done before, you also manage to break up with him and just as an added bonus to your win he turns up here dateless tonight,"

Rose squealed,

"We should just name you queen of the dares Rosie,"

**What is worse**

She looked to where she thought I was over his shoulder, shooting the empty space a look of longing and lust, I however had moved. Moved on, I was long gone, staring at her from behind a curvy blonde, staring at the shades sadness on her face. She was so beautiful but Rose Weasley knew how to play, whether she knew she had beaten me well, that was undetermined but no amount of make up sex with any girl could have made me more up beat. The music blared into my ears and tired of fighting, fighting my heart and my head I let it, the words stinging with their every bite.

Ever fallen in love with someone  
>Ever fallen in love, in love with someone<br>Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with

I looked over to Rose, now alone once again, she was staring at me staring at her. She was so beautiful and for the first time in my life I think, maybe, just maybe I had. I had fallen in love with someone who knew my own game without knowing it which meant she could theoretically floor me every time.

**Ever fallen in love with someone**

I think I had fallen in love with Rose Weasley, fallen in love with someone I should NEVER have fallen in love with. I smiled at that thought, the urge to kiss Rose running through my veins, pulling myself out of my epiphany I noticed she was still staring, mirroring my grin. I was walking towards her quickly, faster than I probably ever walked before in my life, our eyes glued to each other's I failed to notice her cousin following Rose's gaze.

**Ever fallen in love, in love with someone**

When I reached her I leant down and grabbed her face, pulling her towards me whilst kissing her like she has never been kissed. She flung her arms round my neck and we stood there in the same tight embrace for a few minutes before she pulled and back whispered,

"You stopped being a dare the first time you did that,"

I smiled like a Cheshire cat as I remembered that was exactly four weeks and two days ago.

**Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with**

I grinned down at her, once again getting lost in her huge brown eyes. In that moment I was only sure of two things one; Rose Weasley knew how to play and two; with the amount of death glares I was getting from her respective family members, I should never have let myself fall in love with Rose Weasley.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: not mine<p>

feedback is appreciated -hint hint, nudge nudge-

forever and always,

theressomethingaboutthemoon.


End file.
